Christmas Love ( Drabble )
by Qie Kaisoo
Summary: Kisah singkat tentang sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak bertemu , dan pada akhirnya bertemu kembali di malam natal , it's GS , KAISOO


Christmas Love

Cast : Do Kyungsoo [ Girl ]

Kim Jongin

Other Cast : Anna [ OC ]

Rating : T

WARNING : DLDR , RnR PLEEEAASSSEEEEEEEEEEE , It's Genderswitch ( again ) , OOC , Typo (s) bertebaran , bahasa non baku

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gemercik air hujan mulai terdengar jelas dari dalam toko coklat milikku , payung – payung indah mulai terbuka lebar , berpadu dengan cahaya temaram dari lampu yang terpasang di sepanjang pinggiran sungai _seine_ , salju-salju putih yang lembut telah sedikit menutupi jalanan pinggiran sungai , membawa hawa dingin yang membuat siapapun hendak cepat cepat menyesap coklat panas agar tubuh mereka tidak mengigil kedinginan

"_Merry christmas_ , kyungsoo..."

Kutolehkan wajahku ke arah seorang yeoja yang berkewarganegaraan Amerika , ia merupakan salah satu pegawai di toko coklatku , _Insoo chocolaterie _, itulah nama toko coklat sederhana yang kubangun sejak diriku lulus dari perguruan tinggi kelas memasak , beraneka macam coklat kami sediakan disini , di mulai dari _Couverture Chocolate_ sampai dengan _Compound Chocolate_ , ditambah dengan beraneka ragam cake dan juga minuman hangat yang sangat lezat

_"Merry christmas too , Anna..."_

_"You miss him ?" tanya anna - pegawai ku- _

_"Yeah .. but i think , he's not come to paris this year , he still in japan"_

_"Ouh so sad .. i'll go home now , want to join ?" _

_"No thanks"_

_"Alright , see you at Thursday , bye ~"_

_"Bye" _

Kembali kualihkan pandanganku pada ponsel yang berada di tanganku , tampak pada layar , sebuah foto diri-nya dan diriku saat pertama kali kami lulus dari penguruan tinggi , sungguh aku sangat merindukan dirinya , merindukan pelukan yang selalu ia berikan di saat diriku tengah merasa bimbang , merindukan belai kasihnya yang selalu kuingat sampai sekarang

' Give me XOXO L.O.V.E'

Jongin ? Dengan segera ku sentuh layar ponselku , tepatnya di sebuah tombol berwarna hijau dengan tanda gagang telefon di tengahnya , tak lama kemudian kudengar suara berat khas miliknya , suara yang tak akan kulupakan selamanya , suara kekasihku

'Halo ?'

'j-jongin ? ini benar kau ?'

'Hi _baby soo_ ~ I miss you ~'

'me too jongin-ah'

'baby ~ bisakah kau keluar dari tokomu sebentar ?'

'tapi jong .. diluar dingin dan hujan'

'kumohon .. keluarlah sebentar'

'baiklah .. aku keluar'

Kubangkitkan diriku dari sebuah bangku yang sedaritadi ku tempati , melangkah keluar dari balik meja kasir dengan pelan , dari kaca berembun dapat kulihat siluet sosok lelaki bertubuh tegap , kuraih gagang pintu tokoku dan membukanya , sekarang tampaklah wujud asli dari siluet itu , namun lelaki tegap itu tak menghadap padaku melainkan menghadap kearah jalanan

"_Excusez-moi, puis-je vous aider monsieur? ( Excuse me , can i help you sir _?)" tanyaku dengan pelan

"_Can i enter your chocolate shop_ ?"

"_we already close sir , sorry_"

"_even for your boyfriend_ ?"

Lelaki tegap itu memutar tubuhnya menghadapku , lelaki itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya , mata dan rambutnya tertutupi oleh kacamata hitam dan juga topi hitam , diriku mengernyit bingung , sebenarnya lelaki ini siapa ? setelah lama diriku dan lelaki itu terdiam , lelaki itu bergerak membuka kacamatanya dan topi yang terpasang di kepalanya , mataku membulat sempurna

"JONGIN ?!" pekikku

-Author Pov-

"Annyeong baby soo ~ miss me again ?"

GREP

Kyungsoo segera merengkuh pinggang jongin ke pelukkannya , mencoba menghirup sebanyak banyaknya aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh atletis jongin , jongin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sang tambatan hati tengah memeluknya dengan erat , keduanya saling berpelukan lama , menghilangkan rasa kerinduan yang terpendam cukup lama dikarenakan sibuknya jongin akan perusahaan yang kini di pimpin olehnya

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di paris ?" tanya kyungsoo sesaat setelah melepas pelukannya dari jongin , sedikit tak rela memang

"Aku sudah merencanakan ini 1 bulan yang lalu , aku memesan tiket pesawat paling pagi .. tapi yaa kau tahulah , aku baru bisa sampai disini pada malam hari"

"aku mengerti , tapi bagaimana dengan suho ahjussi ? kasihan ia ditinggalkan seorang diri"

"Xing eomma sudah menyusul ke jepang , sehingga aku bisa kesini ... karena alasanku kesini adalah ..."

Jongin mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke wajah manis kyungsoo , sedangkan kyungsoo , ia hanya bisa terpaku menatap mata elang jongin yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya secara langsung , tak perlu menunggu lama lagi , kedua bibir mereka menyatu dalam kebahagiaan , jongin menggerakkan bibirnya , mencoba melumat sedikit bibir yang sangat ia dambakan selama ini

"... aku ingin merayakan natal bersama kekasihku tercinta...berbagi kasih di malam natal" ucap jongin di sela sela ciumannya

Natal ... peristiwa yang tak akan pernah jongin dan kyungsoo lupakan , hari dimana mereka dapat bertemu kembali , hari dimana mereka melepas semua rindu yang telah mereka pendam

'Tuhan ... terima kasih kau telah kirimkan hadiah teristimewa untukku' - Do Kyungsoo -

'Tuhan , terima kasih kau sudah mengizinkanku bertemu dengan bidadari natalku tuhan ...' - Kim Jongin -

.

.

.

~THE END~

Huehehe , qie dateng lagi dengan ff drabble yang amat sangat abal , soriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii buat complicated love-nya harus tertunda , karena qie emang lagi mau persiapin semateng mungkin ... gak bakal lama banget kok paling 1 minggu doang , minta review-nya doong biar jadi masukkan buat qie sendiri

Sekian cuap cuap gajelas dari qie , bye bye ~


End file.
